User blog:ForeignAgent/A new hope?
Hello again. When I wrote about my impressions of Volume 5, I was certain I'm done with RWBY, it was that bad and anticlimactic. But more than half a year later I understand that I still want to know how the story ends, and it made me return in Remnant a few days ago. All this time I haven't been following the news about new season. (Does this sentence sound right? Maybe I should spent this time learning English...) I was a bit surprised that only one character short was released (and the trailer, obviously) and no one more was announced, but the fact that it is about villain pleased me. I'm glad that RT tries to show and explore another side or, at least, someone else but main chars. I don't want to analyze V6 trailer cause trailers are made for drawing attention and speculations, but the short is worth discussion. Actually I had low expectations based on V5 narration - I was convinced that RT decided to simplify thе show by boiling it down to banal story about amazing GoodGuys beating BadDudes because, you know, Good always defeats Evil and all that shit. I supposed they brought total black-white morality where heroes are always good and right, no matter what they do, and villains are always evil jerks without any motivation but For the Evulz and exist only for being kicked. That is exactly how I explained the result of Blake vs Adam confrontation in Battle of Haven. So I was ready to see how Adam eats babies, kills kittens and listens loud music without headphones in his short. And what? NO! The short is pretty good and lacked stupidity. I saw interesting and believable story, sort of. I saw the way of EVIL CHARACTER, not the scarecrow showed in V5, which I barely can believe in. Of course, I understand that his plot in video is not even close to stories about Anakin Skywalker or Arthas Menethil, but it's still far better than "he is evil psycho because he is bad and mentally unstable". Furthermore, he showed to be consistent villain, not the "misguided GoodInside" like damn Ilia Amitola. And no, I have no poster with his face in my home - I only want to say that it's often villains are the ones who make the plot move on. Personally I think that deep, interesting and strong antagonists are even more important for the story than main heroes, because there is no real conflict in PureGood vs CompleteMonsters. And by "strong" I don't mean OP, I'm talking about their motivations, beliefs and character traits. Just imagine what would have happened in V3 if there were no RWBY team - the attack on Beacon would still took place, and it would be extremely effective and catastrophic. And on the other hand, if there were no Salem's faction and White Fang it would be completely different show about high school in exotic setting. That's why I was so disapointed in last Volume, where RT ruined every villain, showed them as weak incompetent dumbasses. All story makes no sense with such enemies. Let me specify my position. As we all know, there are no bad tropes in art, only failures of using them. For example, when Ilia Amitiola appeared in series I and many others predicted what will happen and which side she will choose, her entire character (mentioned as "misguided GoodInside") was created for this stupid Heel–Face Turn in True Colors. There was no twist in it. But situation with Adam Taurus still brings suspense to the story. He doesn't seem to be reasoned with guilted or persuaded, he can only be stopped somehow. And I really want to see how the conflict team RWBY powered with friendship vs obessed faunus supremacist ready to die for his cause can be solved. I wantED, to be more precise - as I spelled, I lost all hope after V5 finale. But now I watch his short and note that RT still draw Adam as a CHARACTER. Maybe they learn from mistakes and we finally will see the true ending instead Onepunchman Blake? Category:Blog posts